hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Illinois/Kailee Jones
Illinois is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the representative of the state of Illinois. Illinois has the human name of Kailee Lucy Jones. Appearance Illinois is a 26 year old woman that is rather short for her age. Illinois has dark brown eyes, short curly black hair, and cocoa brown skin. She usually wears a zipped tan plaid jacket with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans, and she is rather curvy. She also wears glasses like her brother America. Illinois is 5'2 (As I said, rather short for her age) and she'd rather not mention her weight.... Personality Illinois has a no seriousness tolerance. She hates being told what to do, where to go, what to say, etc. She is much like America in many ways. She is sometimes arrogant, she is very hyper, and she's very immature. She's very lazy, laid-back and calm. Illinois is also very easily distracted. She loves to draw, read, play video games, make friends, learn new things, and meet new people. She's also really weird and random. But don't make her mad. Illinois will make somewhat witty insults and if needed will fight for herself. If all else fails, she'll use confusion and logic that is weird but is actually relevant. ((ex. Person: "Dude, shut up!" Illinois: "How do I make my shut go up? I don't even have one!")) She is somewhat bad at keeping secrets but is overall a good ally to have. Songs Marukaite Chikyuu (Full) Hey hey daddy, can I get some soda? Hey hey mommy! HEY! MOM! You know that cherry pie I had? Well I just can't forget the taste of it! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! My name is Illinois! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Looking closely, it's the Earth! Could it be, is it the Earth? My name is Illinois! Ah, the wonderful world It can be seen through a painbrush's stroke Don't ask why there is an 'S' in my name... I'm Illinois! "Hi, I'm Illinois, and two things. I hope you enjoy my city, and DON'T TOUCH MY POPCORN!" Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! My name is Illinois! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Oh! Look there, and there's the Earth! Lie on your back, and there's the Earth! My name is Illinois! America, I salute thee! Without you, I'd have no place to go... Thank God for you and for 1818! I'm Illinois! Hey hey, brother! Pass me the soda! Hey hey, sister! Pour it for me, would you? Of course, grandpa, peace is the best! Go Bulls, Chicago RULES! Oh, hey, daddy! Want some popcorn too? Hey hey, momma -- Hey mom! Just-- No matter what I do, I'll never forget the taste of cherry pie! I'm Illinois! Why don't you go-- To Chicago with me~? -- Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! My name is Illinois! Ah, with just a brush stroke You can see all the wonderful world ("Though it's insane!") I honestly don't know what to say next! I'm Illinois! Ah, this beautiful world Is a sleeping recipe for happiness! ("Been sleepin' for a while now!") Go forward, and onward, to discover the world! Hetalia! Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo "I'm Illinois! Hey, put a jacket on, it's windy out here!" Spinning, spinning, hand in hand, let's spread happiness worldwide! Stomp your feet to the beat, and sing with me! Twirling, twirling, round and round don't worry about a thing! Say "Hey!" to the spinning Earth, Hetalia! Ah~ I wanna eat-- Chicago style everything with sodas all around! Ah~ I'll never give up! I'll stick to myself and me only! "Oh~! You wanna come to Navy Pier with me?" Spinning, spinning, hand in hand, let's spread happiness worldwide! Let's eat some food and drink some wine, let's have a good time! Spin around the world, this is our-- Hetalia! Twirling, twirling round and round! Make a circle 'round Earth! Eat-- spin-- er-- dance together, do whatever! To the lovely Earth, say "Hey!" Hetalia! Ah~ I wanna live-- live my with knowing I was free the whole time! Ah~ Everything is great-- What is really there to care about? ("Seriously, name one thing!") Spinning, spinning, hand in hand, spreading happiness worldwide! Stomp your feet to the beat and sing with me! Spin around the world, this is our-- Hetalia! Come on, follow me! I can show you things you never thought you'd see! As long as we stand together, we won't have a care in the world! Twirling, twirling, round and round! Make a circle 'round Earth! Be happy and enjoy life, it's not so long! The magic of happiness waves and winks at yo~ou! With the spinning Earth, say "Hey!" Hetalia! Loo~ook, as we travel 'round the Earth! We smile, laugh, and spread harmony throughout the world! This world is crazy, but I'd never have it any other way! "Doubt you would either!" Twirling, twirling, in our really not so average world! Come together, split apart, to unite once again! Spin around the world, this is our-- Hetalia! 2p!Illinois 2p!Illinois is different from her counterpart in many ways. She's not very laid back and will freak out about work until it's all done. Her name is Kayla Macy Jones.Unlike 1p!Illinois, her hair is long (along her back) and straight. She's also taller (6'1), her jacket is red, and she's rather violent and agressive when angered. She also has a very strong hatred for America. Although 2p!Illinois is rude and angry most of the time, if you know the right thing to say, you could be one of her closest friends, and possibly something more.